All the Right Moves
by xmnmxox
Summary: They've got all the right friends in all the right places, but what other obstacles in love and business will these 4 young women face as they attempt to make this city their own? These girls are about to learn that business doesn't mix with pleasure for a reason. AU/AH


**AN: So I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I've hit a block and I'm not sure if I want to rewrite Getting Divorce is Hard to Do. This one though I've mapped out the almost the entire story, so it's just a matter of actually writing. I'm hoping that I'll be able to post every couple weeks. This fic is actually inspired by several shows I watch, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries isn't mine, obviously.**

"This is supposed to be the biggest night of my career. It will either make or break it, so why don't you seem to understand that these skirts need to be wrinkle free? This is not wrinkle free! Now do it again!" Rebekah Mikaelson barked at a timid assistant. She left her with the steamer and went to check on another assistant who seemed to have lost any ability to sew. 'This is why I insist on doing the sewing myself,' she thought to herself as she stormed over to handle the latest disaster.

"Now dear sister, let's not throw a hissy fit on the eve of your big night, shall we?" a voice came out from behind her.

Rebekah's eyes widened and she spun around with her eyes landing on her older brother Niklaus Mikaelson. She let out an excited squeal and ran over to him. "Nik! What are you doing here?" she cried as she hugged him.

Nik laughed and reciprocated her hug. "I heard about your little show and thought I'd cross the pond to see how it goes."

Rebekah released him and narrowed her eyes. "Little? I'll have you know that my show is the most anticipated show outside of Fashion Week."

"Relax Bekah. I'll be here front row ready to cheer you on tomorrow night," Nik responded.

Rebekah crossed her arms but lessened her glare. "Well don't strain yourself. My friends will be here as well to support me even if the rest of our family isn't."

"More socialites clinging on to you? I suppose Americans are just as bad as Brits, trying to leech on to your name and fortune," Nik smirked. "I'd love to stay and watch you rip apart assistants like they're seams on a skirt but I do have some business to attend to before I leave on Sunday."

"You're leaving so soon?" Rebekah pouted choosing to ignore the remark about her friends. She didn't need to defend her friends to her brother if he wasn't even going to be around long enough to get to know them. "I was hoping you would stay so I could show you around once the show is over."

"Yes well some of us have to go back to the family business in London. Mikael is already not pleased with me taking today and tomorrow off. As for now I really must be off, otherwise I will be dreadfully late for my lunch." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't pout. It'll create more wrinkles that not even a steamer can get out."

Rebekah glared at him once more and turned back to her clothing. "You can see yourself out then big brother. I'll put your name on the list." She stalked back to a different section to check the evening gowns for the final walk. Klaus smirked after his baby sister and turned to leave as well.

* * *

Meanwhile across town Elena Gilbert was having quite a day herself. She had manuscripts piled up to her eyes because the junior editors were suddenly more incompetent than she remembered when she hired them. She also had her suspicions that her assistant was giving her coffee with whole milk rather than the skim she requested. And on top of that there were rumors of a possible hostile takeover from the some unknown company. If that was true, no one's job was safe including hers, so she needed to be on top of her game in order to protect her job.

She took a break from pacing and sat down at her desk. She needed to stop worrying about the merger and focus on her work, which despite giving her grey hairs she loved. A few pages into her latest manuscript, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called out not taking her eyes off the page.

"Ms. Gilbert these flowers came for you," her assistant told her as she entered with a bouquet of lilies.

Elena looked up and clutched the red pen in her hand tighter. Only one person had ever given her lilies before. "Thank you. You can set them down and then go. I'm heading to lunch soon. I'll be back around 1, and I need you to send those manuscripts back to their respective authors by the time I get back. Those manuscripts need to be sent out to the junior editors on the labels. Also my younger brother should be coming later this afternoon, so have the front desk send him up when he arrives." She turned to the next page of the book but noticed that Vikki had yet to leave. "You can go now," she repeated and tilted her head in the direction of the door. Vikki nodded and promptly left Elena alone in her office.

Once she was gone, Elena set down her pen with a sigh. She grabbed the card attached to the flowers and flipped it over.

**Elena, **

** Hope to see you soon. We need to talk.**

**Xo, DS**

Scoffing Elena threw the card in the trash along with the flowers. That bastard could see her again when hell froze over. She capped her pen and picked up her blackberry and bag. She was definitely going to need a drink with lunch now.

* * *

"Mrs. Martin? Your husband wanted me to let you know that he would be working late again tonight," Anya, the Martin's housekeeper told Bonnie.

Bonnie gave her a small smile and nod. "Thank you." She looked down at her wedding ring and tilted her head. Ever since her husband began planning his reelection campaign for state senate, he had been practically non-existent. She spent more time alone since their wedding than she had with her husband. Glancing at the clock she smiled. It was almost time for lunch with the girls. She picked up her things and left for her restaurant. She could dwell on her husband's absence over a bottle of wine with her friends.

Bonnie pulled open the door to her restaurant Shelia's. It had done remarkably well since its opening two years ago. It had taken some convincing, but eventually Luka agreed to allow Bonnie to open the restaurant after he won his first election. With Luka spending so much of his time at his office or in session, Bonnie had plenty of time to earn and maintain a five star rating. Now every Thursday she and the girls would meet up for lunch in order to escape their hectic lives for forty-five minutes before New York swept them up in another whirlwind.

"Hello Anna, how is the lunch rush looking so far?" Bonnie greeted her current day manager.

"Pretty good and about 75% booked for tonight. Not too bad for a Thursday night," Anna answered brightly. "None of your guests have arrived yet, but I open a bottle of your usual already and had it placed near your table."

"Thank you Anna" Bonnie smiled and dropped off her things in her office in the back. She smoothed out her skirt and headed to her usual table to wait for the girls to arrive. Elena should be there shortly. She always arrived first.

Sure enough a few seconds later Elena came billowing in looking as fabulous as ever in a black and beige silk print dress and black platform pumps. Unfortunately though as she got closer Bonnie could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"Uh oh," Bonnie muttered. "Elena, what's wrong?" she asked when she reached the table.

Elena simply shook her head and grabbed the bottle of wine Anna had set out and poured herself a healthy serving. "Not until Rebekah and Care get here. I'll explain then," she answered and took a big sip of wine.

"Woah, what's got her chugging wine at this time of day? I haven't seen her down that much alcohol that quickly since last New Year's Eve," Caroline Forbes joked as she came up to the two.

Caroline had followed in her father's footsteps and taken over Forbes Industries, which owned several office buildings and hotels in New York. She not only inherited the company but her father's business savvy as well making her one of the top and youngest CEOs in the world.

"What's driving you to drink this time?" Caroline asked as she set down her purple Marc Jacobs bag and grabbed her own glass. She wanted some wine before Elena drank it all.

Elena rolled her eyes and polished off her second glass while Bonnie motioned for Anna to get a waiter to bring them another bottle. "I'm waiting for Rebekah to get here first."

"Well I'm here. What are we drinking to?" Rebekah asked casually referring to Elena's binge drinking. The three looked at Elena expectantly who sighed and took a seat. She set down her glass and looked back up at them.

"Damon's coming back to town. I don't know why or when, but he is," she shared.

All three women's eyes widened in shock and took their seats once they recovered.

"What? When did you find that out?" Caroline demanded. She couldn't stand that smug bastard. Not only was a slimy businessman albeit he was damn good at what he did but that was just because he had no problem screwing over anyone to get what he wanted, but he had also broken their best friend's heart and walked away without a second glance.

"About twenty minutes ago. He sent flowers and a card to my office," Elena sighed. She didn't need this added stress in her life. She had finally picked up the shattered pieces of her heart and was barely holding them together. Knowing Damon, he would waltz in taking a sledgehammer to her carefully rebuilt walls just like he had last time only to leave her again.

"Are you going to see him?" Bonnie asked. She knew how her friends felt about Damon, but she also knew that Elena had never really had the closure she needed. Caroline shot her a look like she was crazy. "What? All I'm saying is that maybe he wants to explain or apologize? At the very least she can show him that she's doing fine without him," she explained trying to defend her response.

"But that's just it. Am I really doing okay? I mean he's not even back yet and he's already sent me into a tailspin. I feel like seeing him again would just ruin any so called progress I've made, but I know Damon. If he wants to see me, he won't stop until he does. Slimy bastard always gets his way," Elena muttered. She really needed to eat something. She could feel the wine going straight to her head. "Anyway, I'll deal with him when the time comes," she said sighing. "Rebekah, how are things with your show?" she asked attempting to change the topic.

Rebekah gave her a look letting her know that they did not intend on dropping it so easily but answered. "Things are fine. I have brain dead assistants, but thankfully I did all the major alterations and fixes last month. You three will be there tomorrow night, right?" she asked with a little hesitation. She was after all the newest addition to their little group and knew that the other girls all had several commitments.

"Of course! Luka is going out of town for the weekend anyway, so I'd just be by myself again. I minus well have fun with you guys instead of sitting in our townhouse alone," Bonnie reassured her. Rebekah gave her a thankful smile while Caroline and Elena shot each other worried glances.

"How is Luka's campaign coming along Bon?" Caroline asked lightly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes a little. "Good I suppose. He's barely home these days for me to ask and when he is all he wants to do is sleep. I don't blame him really, but I don't remember the first campaign being this lonely," she sighed. "I mean I have the restaurant and I have you guys, but I thought we were going to settle down and start a family. That was always the plan, and now I just feel like I don't really fit in with his political career anymore and that's all he has room for in his life right now." Bonnie looked down at the napkin in her lap trying to will the tears away that were gathering in her eyes.

Elena laid her hand over Bonnie's and squeezed it comfortingly. "Hey, he'll come around. You can make him see, and if not you'll always have us."

Caroline and Rebekah nodded. "A toast," Caroline declared raising her wineglass. "To us, four women who will never be defined by the men or lack of men in our lives," she stated. Rebekah smirked at the last part of the toast and the four clinked glasses. "We don't need them to be successful. We got here all on our own, so screw 'em," she added making the others laugh at Caroline's brashness. With the heavy conversation topics put to rest, the women enjoyed the rest of their lunch talking excitedly about Rebekah's show and the after party.

* * *

Caroline chuckled to herself as she stepped off the elevator to her office. Despite all the stress and drama in their lives, she never failed to have a good time with her three closest friends.

"Hello Lexi, any messages?" she asked stopping by her assistant's desk.

"Yes, Ms. Forbes. Niklaus Mikaelson called several times insisting that he meet with you today. He said that he's not in New York for very long, so he needs to speak with you as soon as possible about a building he's interested in leasing," Lexi informed her.

Caroline let out an indignant snort. She had heard of Niklaus or Klaus, as the business world knew him by. He was bossy, demanding, and often got his way. Caroline had never dealt with him directly. Her father had dealt all of Forbes Industries business with Mikaelson Media before he stepped down a couple years back, not that there was a lot of business since the Mikaelsons were based out of London. "Well you can inform Mr. Mikaelson that I am a very busy woman, and he will need to make an appointment that not only suits his schedule but mine as well. Also, did a messenger happen to stop by with the papers for the Whitmore account?"

Lexi nodded. "I have them right here," she answered and held up the file.

"Good, could you please scan it, email it to me and then bring me the hard copy," she instructed. Lexi nodded once more and hurried off to the workroom. Caroline sighed and opened up her bag to get her phone. Right as she found it though she dropped it and it went tumbling under Lexi's desk. Caroline rolled her eyes at her own clumsiness and walked around the desk to fetch it. As she knelt on the ground to grab it, the elevator door dinged and she heard someone walking toward her. She quickly snatched up her phone and crawled our from under the desk. She looked up to see a bemused yet irritated Klaus Mikaelson looking down at her.

"Mr. Mikaelson," she began as she stood and straightened her skirt, but Klaus interrupted her.

"Listen, I know that you already told me that Ms. Forbes was booked for today, but I don't have much time before I'm due back in London so I really need to see her as soon as possible," he stated assuming Caroline was the assistant he had been speaking to earlier. She wasn't a bad looking assistant either he noticed as his eyes ran up and down her body. Perhaps when he was done speaking with Ms. Forbes he could persuade her to join his company. His brother was always hiring the most unattractive birds for him.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at his assumption, and she didn't particularly like the way he was looking at her. "Mr. Mikaelson I'm sure that you are a very busy man, but nevertheless, Ms. Forbes takes her schedule very seriously, and you simply don't fit into it as of today," she informed him briskly.

Klaus glared back at the blonde. She may have been stunning, but she needed to know who she was talking to. "Listen, my family has been dealing with William Forbes since he founded this company. If Ms. Forbes can't give me a few moments of her time, then perhaps I should phone her father to inform him that his daughter is lacking the professional decorum that we Mikaelson are accustomed to," he shot back smugly.

Caroline gritted her teeth. The nerve of this man! "I don't think it's very professional to go running to her father with something like this. I highly doubt William Forbes would respect you very much for wasting his time with such a trivial matter, not that he could do much to help you since he's retired," she smirked.

"Clearly, your definition of professionalism needs some redefining. After all I did find you on your hands and knees. Find yourself it that kind of position often? Perhaps that's why you seem to have "

Caroline let out a gasp. Oh that was the last straw. Before she could say anything though, Lexi came back in from the workroom.

"Ms. Forbes, I emailed you the scans," she said not looking up from the file. Klaus' eyes widened at her statement. This was Caroline Forbes, CEO of Forbes Industries?

"Thank you Lexi. Please have Mr. Mikaelson here escorted out of the building. I don't have any more time to waste on him," Caroline requested and then picked up her bag and entered her office while Klaus stared after her realizing his mistake.

* * *

Elena returned to her office a little later than she anticipated. She wanted to get through the rest of the manuscript from earlier that morning since her weekend would be slammed with Rebekah's show and some other events. She set down to her bag and coat and took a seat at her desk. About an hour and two cups of tea later there was a knock on Elena's door.

"Come in," she called out.

"Ms. Gilbert. Mr. Salvatore is here to see you. He said that you would be okay with seeing him even though he doesn't have an appointment," Vikki explained but Elena had frozen the moment she said Salvatore. She didn't expect for Damon to make his move so fast.

"Um of course. Please send him in," she said shakily. She stood up and smoothed her dress ready to face him but the Salvatore who entered was not the one she expected. "Stefan?" She couldn't disguise the shock and surprise in her voice.

Stefan Salvatore smiled and opened his arms. "Come here and give me a hug," he demanded.

Elena grinned back and ran over to him. "It's so good to see you!" she cried as she embraced him.

Stefan pulled away and turned back to Vikki. "Told you she would be glad to see me," he smirked and then turned back to Elena.

"Please, sit down," she said gesturing to the couches on the other side of her office. "What are you doing back in the city? I thought you were going to stay in Virginia."

Stefan sat down on the leather couch next to her nodding. "I only planned on staying there until I finished writing my book, and now I'm done, so here I am."

Elena tilted her head. "You're done? Do you have it with you? Who's publishing it?"

Stefan laughed. "I haven't showed it to anyone yet actually. That's one reason why I'm back. I was hoping that I could show it to you before I embarrass myself at any other publishing house."

Elena smiled and playfully shoved him. "Please, Stefan Salvatore doing something that isn't successful? I'm not sure if that could ever happen, but I'd be more than happy to look at it. It might not be for a while though. I'm practically buried with manuscripts and there are whispers that the company is about to be purchased, so who knows what kind of problems will stem from that," she sighed. "But really, send it over anytime, and I'll take a look at it."

"Thanks Elena. I really appreciate that." Stefan looked around. "I like what you've done with the place. Are these new couches though?"

Elena blushed slightly. She had replaced the couches after Damon left because she couldn't look at them the same way knowing what they had done. "I thought it was time for a change."

Stefan noticed her blush. "How have you been? I know things with Damon ended badly."

Elena winced. "That's putting it lightly." She gestured to the roses in the trashcan. "Looks like you won't be the only Salvatore in town for long."

Stefan cocked his head. "I didn't know he was coming back."

"Neither did I. I have no reason why though. I'm sure there's nothing left here for him to destroy. He took care of that the first time," she muttered looking down at her manicured fingers.

Stefan gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry about how your relationship with Damon ended, but I hope it doesn't affect our friendship. I know my brother had made some pretty big mistakes."

"Of course not Stefan. I have to get back to work, but maybe we can get dinner sometime next week. Hopefully I'll have the chance to look at your manuscript by then," Elena suggested. Then feeling bold she added, "Although if you don't have any plans tomorrow, Rebekah Mikaelson is having her debut fashion show tomorrow night. You could catch up with Bonnie and Caroline too."

"Well, I don't see why not. I'd love to see Bonnie and Caroline again. I'll call you later then to sort out the details for tomorrow and have my book sent over. I can see myself out. It was good seeing you again. I'll see you tomorrow then" Stefan stood and pulled her in for another hug and then left the office.

Elena walked back to her desk. She and Stefan always had an easy friendship back when she was with Damon. He had never faced the same kind of pressures as Damon though so when Stefan decided not to go into the family business and become an author instead, it wasn't as big of a deal in Giuseppe Salvatore's eyes. It had created tension and distance between Damon and Stefan though since Damon always envied the freedom Stefan had automatically been granted as the second born son. She sighed pushing away thoughts of her previous drama with the Salvatores and turned back to her work.

* * *

When Klaus managed to pick his jaw off the ground, he left the headquarters of Forbes Industries to head back to his hotel. As he sat in traffic he decided to Google the young Miss Forbes. Instantly the screen was filled with images and articles on the young CEO. He scrolled through until he found one that caught his interest. It was a photo from charity auction a few weeks back and next to Caroline Forbes was his dear baby sister beaming at the camera.

"Driver, change of plans. We're going back to my sister's office," he instructed. She could help him fix this.

Once he arrived he began searching for his sister once more. He listened carefully and just followed her voice. Sure enough, he rounded the corner and found her tearing into another seamstress.

"Hello again Bekah," Nik grinned and leaned against the wall.

Rebekah flew around at the sound of his voice. "Nik! I don't have time for more interruptions right now. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can wait after the next 24 hours." She snatched the skirt away from the other woman and waved her away. She walked over to her mannequin and tugged the skirt on in order to begin making her adjustment.

"Actually, I'm afraid it's rather time sensitive," Klaus began following her. He pulled out his phone and showed it to her. "How close are you to the blonde with you in this photo?"

Rebekah looked up at the photo. "Caroline? I thought you weren't interested in my friends."

"Ah so you know her well then. Excellent, I seem to have made a grievous assumption during my visit to Miss Forbes' office just now, and I'm hoping that you can assist me in rectifying it."

Rebekah huffed and set down her needle. "What did you do now? I know Caroline, and if you did something to offend her then you must have done something bad. She's not one to take offense easily."

Nik shuffled around a bit before answering. "I may have insinuated that she was a brainless receptionist who got on her knees for her own father, and then she had security escort me out of the building," he winced. Saying it out loud really made it as bad as it seemed.

Rebekah's eyes widened. "Why would you say something like that you insensitive prat? My god, you're lucky all she did was kick you out of her building." She picked up her needle again only to poke him with it this time.

"Ow, now is not time for petulant childish antics. I need your help," he stated again as he rubbed the back of his hand where she poked him.

"Oh hush. I'm thinking. She's not the kind of girl who will respond to gifts. You'll need to verbally apologize of course, and probably in person, so she doesn't hang up on you before you get the words out." She moved around the mannequin to ensure the hem was straight. "Perhaps also in a public place because she'll be more willing to hear you out in order to avoid making a scene." She paused for a moment and turned to face him. "Why were you meeting with Caroline, Nik?"

Klaus stopped fiddling with her scissors. "I've been thinking that it's time to expand the company to America. Business is going well in London, but I think it's time for a change of scenery."

"Well then, I'll be sure that Caroline accepts your apology then. Because there's no way you'll get a decent office space or apartment around here without her on your side," Rebekah informed him and removed the skirt off the mannequin. "Now off you go. I have things to do before tomorrow, so I'll text you more details later," she called out after him as he left. He nodded and went out the door. Rebekah shook her head at her brother. He certainly had a way with women.

* * *

Later that night Caroline arrived back to her apartment. The rest of her workday had been hectic, and she couldn't wait to change into some comfortable pajamas and curl up with her DVR. She pulled the clip that was containing her blonde locks to free her hair. As she pulled off her black suede boots, her phone buzzed. Looking at the screen she saw that it was Rebekah.

"Hey Bex, what's up?" she asked cradling the phone between her shoulder and cheek so she could pull off her other boot.

"Are you home?" Rebekah's voice came through the speaker although it was a bit muffled by loud background music.

"Yeah just got in although I take it you aren't at home," she smirked and walked to her closet.

"Nope, just finished up the collection and thought I'd have a celebratory drink. Come join me. I'm only a block away."

"I just got home and I'm kind of tired," she said as she placed her boots back on the correct shelf.

"Please! I can't reach Elena and Bonnie is already at home. Don't make me drink alone," Rebekah pouted.

Caroline sighed. "Alright, one drink. Give me 15 minutes. Which bar?"

Rebekah let out an excited squeal. "Yay! I'm at Bree's. See you soon." Caroline rolled her eyes and hung up the phone cutting off Rebekah's excitement. She set her phone down and began picking out clothes suitable to go out in. After deciding on a black strapless ruffled shirt and white jeans with black ankle boots, she got dressed and grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet and headed out once again.

As Rebekah waited for Caroline, she turned to Klaus. "She's coming, so now is your chance. Don't offend her, and maybe you'll have a fighting chance at the building you want, and who knows, maybe more" she winked and then ordered another drink.

Klaus rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes Rebekah. Don't get too smashed. Tomorrow is your big day," he reminded as she took a big sip of her martini.

"Just think about what you're going to say to Caroline and be quiet until she gets here."

Klaus smiled and tilted his head to the door. "Oh, look. She's here."

"The things I do for family," she muttered and smiled brightly at Caroline. "Care! Over here," she called out.

Caroline smiled when she spotted Rebekah but her smile fell when she saw the man standing next to her.

"Rebekah, Klaus," she greeted when she arrived at the bar. "I guess I may be having more than one drink after all," she said to herself. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon Klaus. What brings you here?"

Klaus gave her a small smirk. "Just celebrating with Rebekah here."

Caroline turned to Rebekah. "I thought I had to come so you wouldn't be drinking alone," she said accusingly.

Rebekah shrugged. "He's my brother. He barely counts. I'll be right back," and then she flitted away before Caroline could stop her.

"Great. A gin and tonic please," she ordered. This night was going to need a lot more alcohol than she anticipated.

"I want to apologize for this afternoon Caroline. I had no idea," Klaus began until Caroline cut him off.

"No idea that what? I was the CEO of the company? I earned my position at that company. I went to the best business school in the country and worked up from there, and to insinuate that I'm nothing but a trampy assistant is more insulting than what I have words for and I got a 750 on my verbal SAT," Caroline smirked. She was practically shaking with fury.

"I am truly sorry for offending you. I was really hoping that we could start over. I know you're very good friends with Rebekah, and seeing as how I plan on moving to the States I think that in the long run we would do well to get along, for Rebekah's sake."

Caroline sighed and let out a huff. "I suppose you're right." She grabbed her glass and finished it off. "Is that why you came to see me? You're moving, and you want a building for your company?"

"Yes actually," he answered and motioned for the bartender for another round. "I have to go back to London on Sunday, but I was hoping to look at some options before I left."

Caroline pursed her lips before answering. "I suppose if you wanted to stop by on Saturday, I could put something together for you to look at, but don't waste my time."

Klaus raised his hands in mock surrender. "Oh I wouldn't dare." He pushed her a second drink and clinked his glass against it. "Cheers."

Finally cracking a real smile, Caroline picked up her glass as well. "Cheers," she said in return.

The next hour passed with a few more drinks than Caroline had been anticipating. Rebekah had called Matt when she ran off who showed up with a few of his friends who were also models. Before she knew it, Caroline was leaving the club with Klaus. It was most definitely the alcohol, but Klaus' accent became more and more charming as the night progressed, and Caroline couldn't stop herself from inviting him back to her apartment. After making sure Rebekah was okay, she led Klaus down the street and back to her place.

"Where are your keys, love?" Klaus asked as he stepped off the elevator with Caroline.

Caroline giggled and stumbled down the hall. "Here they are," she said jingling them before handing them over.

Klaus shook his head and unlocked the door. "Come on. Let's get you inside," and led her inside.

Caroline stopped laughing and frowned. Look up at him, "How come you're not as drunk as me?" she pouted.

Klaus smirked, "I suppose I have a lot more practice in the sport than you. Now, will you be okay or should I call someone to make sure you're still breathing tomorrow morning?"

Caroline plopped down on her couch and slipped off her heels. "Well, you could always stay. Check for yourself tomorrow morning," she suggested and stretched out.

Klaus gave her a devilish grin. "I'm sure that you would appreciate that as much in the morning once you're yourself again. I'll see you tomorrow night Caroline." Caroline let out a sleepy mumble having begun dozing off during Klaus' answer. Klaus took a blanket from the armrest and covered Caroline. "Goodnight love," he whispered and placed a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

The following night Bonnie arrived at the Rebekah's studio ready to see her friend's hard work. She looked around for Caroline and Elena but didn't spot them, so she grabbed a glass of champagne while she waited.

"Bonnie!" she heard and turned around to see Elena with Stefan Salvatore in tow.

"Elena!" The girls hugged. "Stefan, this is quite a surprise." She gave him a friendly hug as well. "What are you doing back in town?"

"Finished my book and attempting to get it published. Elena agreed to give it a look over."

"Wow, you should stop by my restaurant if you can. I've improved the Bolognese since you've last had it. It's practically award winning."

"Well that certainly does sound enticing," Stefan agreed. "I'll try and stop by sometime next week."

"Bon, have you seen Care? I haven't heard from her all day."

Bonnie shook her head. "I haven't actually. I'm sure she'll be here soon enough. I'm excited for Rebekah though. This is a great turn out and I'm sure her collection will be as amazing as the pieces we've already seen."

Elena nodded. "Oh, Caroline's here," she gestured. "Hey Care, you look amazing."

Caroline smiled. "Thanks." She hadn't fully recovered from her hangover from the previous night and the pre-show music wasn't exactly helping any. "Hey Stefan! I didn't know you were back."

Stefan grinned. "No one did. I'm going to get a drink. Elena, Caroline, can I get you anything?"

"White wine," Elena asked while Caroline shook her head. The last thing she needed was more alcohol after last night. After Stefan left, Elena turned to Caroline. "Okay, spill. What happened last night? I can tell when you're hung over."

Caroline huffed. "Can we not do this right now? Let's just focus on Rebekah's show. Have you seen her?"

"I assume she's stressed about the show, so I didn't want to distract her," Bonnie answered.

"Well she is stressed," Klaus stated as he joined the three women. "Hello Caroline. I just spoke to her."

Bonnie and Elena turned to Caroline expecting some sort of explanation. "Hello Klaus. This is Bonnie Martin and Elena Gilbert, friends of mine and Rebekah's. Klaus is Rebekah's older brother," she introduced.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Rebekah talks about her brothers frequently," Bonnie smiled.

"How did you and Rebekah meet?" Elena asked curiously.

"Business," Caroline interjected. "I'm helping look at some office space. He's thinking about expanding to New York." She gave Elena a look to drop it. "Look, Stefan's back with your drinks."

Elena took the drink from Stefan but let Caroline know that she and Bonnie expected more details later.

"Klaus?" Stefan said surprised.

"Stefan, old mate, good to see you," he said equally surprised and pulled him into a friendly embrace. "Haven't seen you since Chicago 2010."

"I know; it's been a long time. I took a break from the city life to work on my book," he grinned and took a sip of his drink. "Klaus' family used to vacation at the house next to ours in the in St. Bart's," Stefan explained. "We go way back."

"I think the show is about to start. We should probably take our seats," Elena suggested and led them to the front row.

After the show and speaking to the press Rebekah joined her friends at the after party, which was in full swing by the time she arrived.

"Bex!" they cheered and came over to hug her.

"Congrats!"

"I loved the line!"

"Everything was so gorgeous!"

The compliments kept flying until Klaus quieted them down. "Everyone, I would like to propose a toast. To my talented, baby sister, congratulations on your smashing new line!" he toasted and raised his glass.

Rebekah smiled and took a sip of her champagne. "So you enjoyed the line?" she asked her friends.

"Of course we did. Oh and look Stefan's here. He's back in town for a while. He came to the show too," Elena shared.

"Stefan!" she smiled happily. "It's so good to see you!"

"Same here." He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations on your show. I'm sure it'll be a big hit."

"Thank you. Now let's get this party started!" Rebekah cried.

The rest of the night went by in a blur and soon enough the club was closing. Bonnie had already taken her car home, and the gang waited outside for their own rides.

"Hey where did Rebekah go?" Elena asked as she leaned against Caroline while Stefan got them a cab.

"I think she left with Matt."

"Oh no, are they sleeping together again?"

"Probably," Caroline snorted and the two burst out laughing.

"Okay ladies, say goodnight," Stefan said as he opened the door to the cab.

"Stefan, why don't you and Elena go on? I'll make sure Caroline gets home safe," Klaus suggested.

Stefan nodded and reached out for Elena. "Come on. See you later," he said before getting in and closing the door.

The cab took off and Caroline looked up at Klaus. "Are you only being nice to me now so I'll help you?" she asked suspiciously.

Klaus let out a soft laugh. "No Caroline, I'm being nice to you because you deserve to be treated like the lady you are. Now, let's get you home."

Caroline nodded and got in the car. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was his devilish grin, but Caroline couldn't help the butterflies that had just began fluttering. No man had ever looked at her like that.

Elena entered her apartment and shrugged out of her jacket. She slipped off her heels and grabbed a glass of water. Just as she was filling up her glass though there was a knock on her door. She didn't think that she had left anything with Stefan, so she wasn't sure who would be at her apartment at this time of night. The knocking got more persistent as she got closer.

"Alright, I'm coming," she called through the door before unlocking it and opening it.

"Funny that's not the first time I've heard that before."

"Damon," she breathed out in shock.

"Hello Elena, miss me?" he smirked.

**AN: Ah so most the chapters probably won't be quite this long, but thanks for making it through this one. Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
